Improvements in consumer technology have resulted in the emergence of technologies, such as augmented reality. Generally, augmented reality provides an interactive experience in a real-world environment. Objects situated in the real-world environment may be “augmented” by computer technology, for example a camera application running on a smartphone. Augmentation may occur by overlaying sensory information, including visual, auditory, and haptic information, on a user interface of a device. An example of augmented reality technology used in technology devices such as smart phones is the application Pokémon Go®. In Pokémon Go, a user may hold a smartphone device in a real-world location and environment, and software on the smartphone may cause the display to show Pokémon as an overlay on the display, as if the Pokémon existed in the real-world environment. It is possible to augment a display of a consumer device to display other things as well, for example other programming constructs like text, images, or video.
Security cameras are devices that may be used to capture video for purposes of deterring crime or, alternatively, enabling the capture of individuals who commit a crime and are identified on video captured by security cameras. Access to the video stream captured by a security camera may be provided through a wired or a wireless connection. For example, a security guard, sitting in a secure environment with access to a computer connected to a remote security camera through a wired connection, may be able to view the stream captured by the remote security camera on the computer, and monitor the stream for suspicious activity.
As another example, a homeowner can setup a camera with a viewpoint of a front entrance, setup a wireless network, and connect the camera to the wireless network. Once setup, the homeowner may be able to access the video stream captured by the camera via one or more networks, including wireless network, and may do so remotely, for example if the user is at work and receives an alert on an application installed on a smartphone device.